Who is he?
by MULTICOLOREDSOUL
Summary: Gray has been smiling like a maniac, and his friends want to know why! Summary sucks and this is my first fanfic so...yeah WARNING: Yaoi Male x Male


First fanfic! I have a million ideas in my head right now but I decide to start with this one…just…because? IDK XD anyway please Review and Enjoy! :D

I do NOT own Fairy Tail!

_Who is He?_

The halls went silent as everyone's eyes fell on someone. Students whispered to each other as famous Gray Fullbuster walked down the halls with a foolish smile on his handsome face. This had been going on for at least a month now. You may be asking yourself 'And _how_ is that weird exactly?' Well for you're information, Gray was a pretty serious kid, so seeing him smile like he was going to rape someone was pretty unnerving. And it was even more unnerving for his close friends who _knew_ how serious Gray could be. But soon Gray had entered his classroom and the noisy chatter slowly filled Fairy Tail's hallways once again.

xX In Class Xx

"Dude, seriously, what's up?"

Gray's gaze lifted up from his notebook to the worried face of his best friend, Loke. He sighed but the smile didn't leave his face. "Nothing, just meeting an old friend" Loke arched an eyebrow. "And who exactly is this old friend?" Before Gray could answer, Lucy popped out on the raven's other side "What about old friends?" She blinked innocently. "Gray said he was meeting an old friend today" Loke explained and both looked expectantly at Gray. "Well, if you have to know…" Gray paused "He's my boyfriend and I haven't seen him in almost a year." Silence "You have a boyfriend?" Gray nodded his head slowly. Then she snapped "You have a boyfriend?!" Lucy screeched "How come you never told us!? No scratch that, how many years have you two been together? What does he look like? Is he-"

Before Lucy could say another word, Gray slapped his hand over her mouth "Lower your voice" He hissed. After Lucy had calmed down a little, Gray told them "I'll answer your questions at lunch, okay?" They both nodded and went back to they're seats. A smile came across Lucy's lips and though 'Defiantly going to tell Erza about this' the though ended as the teacher entered and the lesson began.

"Speak" Erza said as she pointed her fork at Gray, dangerously close to his face. They all sat in a semi-circle at the rooftop, were they mostly had lunch. Gray sweat dropped and started explaining, eyeing the fork carefully.

"Well, we met at elementary school about 7 years ago, his name is Natsu and he has spiky pink hair and big, amber eyes and tanned skin"

Gray looked at his friends "Wait…if he's a guy, then why is his hair pink? Did he dye it or something?" Loke asked confused "Nah, its natural" Before Loke could say anything else, Gray continued "We were best friends ever since we met, I actually asked him out almost two years ago, and before someone ask, _yes_ we have done it, satisfied?" Gray muttered irritably. "Actually, I have a question, how old is he?" Jellal, Erza's boyfriend, asked. "Gray thought for a moment "Um…16, if I remember correctly" Lucy squealed.

"Wow! Natsu sounds like a really nice guy! Cant wait to meet him!" She made a mental image of him in her fangirl mind. "Actually I have a picture of him, you can see it if you want…" Gray said reaching for his phone "Show me!" Lucy squealed again. Some seconds after Gray held up his phone to Lucy whose eyes started shining like stars. In the picture, Gray had his arm around a boy. Like Gray described, his haired was tussled, but sticking out beautifully; His eyes were slightly squinty, holding big, shining amber orbs; his lips were pink and pillowy, forming a shy smile and a pink blush gracing the tan features. "Are you sure he's not a girl?" Loke asked in slight disbelief. "Um, pretty sure" _Riiiiiiiiiing!_ The bell rang through the halls, signaling that lunch was over. "Aw, we were just getting started!" The blonde pouted, wanting to hear more about Gray's boyfriend. "Tell ya' tomorrow!" The raven grinned and practically flew out the door. "…He's really exited about seeing him, isn't he?" Jellal sighed, not paying attention to the stuttering, red mess beside him. Erza literally had a breakdown the moment she laid eyes on the picture.

…_C-cute…_ was all she could think. And soon the rest of the day went agonizingly slow for the raven, which was basically jumping in his seat. _Just wait for me…Natsu _The raven grinned and watched the rest of the day tick away on the lonely clock hung up on the wall.

**Tried my best! Even thou I know it sucks, review and HAVE A NICE DAY!**


End file.
